The Unusual Date
by xEternal-Priestess-of-Wishesx
Summary: Subaru and the Clone are on a mission; will they succeed in the end?


The Unusual Date

{This is a re-do of one of my earlier works, it was a dare in my 'Ask the Tsubasa Cast' story. So this re-do is thanks to those who supported the story until it's bitter and sudden end, also dedicated to Tenshi-chan and KATZUNITED-MEOW. Enjoy~}

Chapter 1: The DateHe had no idea what he was thinking, nope, not a damn clue. At first it had seemed like a good idea but, now that he was actually here, he just wanted to run. He could make it. Right? Subaru desperatly tried to see the person he was looking for; but emerald hues saw no one but children with their parents. Or happy couples. Dear God why?

"Mou, why am I doing this again?" the vampire asked frowning slightly, before two arms wrapped their way around him. He nearly jumped out of his skin but did manage to jump out of the person's arms. He turned coming face to face with the Clone and he swore his face was turning red.

"S-Syaoran! Don't scare me like that!" he ment to be scolding but the frown made it seem very very childish. However, without the traces of blood and wearing normal clothes..the boy almost seemed _hot. _Subaru gasped and smacked himself mentally. Dear God what was wrong with him? He was in love with Seishiro and here he was finding another man hot. This date had to be a success, it just had to be! But even now, he was seriously doubting that.

**~Meanwhile~**

The Original glared daggers at the two behind the tree, but judging from the murderous look in Seishirou's eyes – the man was ready to kill. He could understand why but, he had an idea as to why their boyfriends were doing this. Dear God they were idiots. Just because a damned fangirl asked them too – didn't mean they actually had to do it! And why the hell did his boyfriend wrap his arms around the vampire when he arrived.

"Calm down Seishirou-san, we shouldn't reveal ourselves just yet." Oh no, two could play at this game.

**~ Back to Subaru~**

It hadn't been long since their little date had started, and already Subaru was at a loss of what to do. Damn him for being so clueless! However, he briefly wondered if the other two were even going to show. He glanced over towards the Clone, and as much as he was trying to hide it, he could tell the other was just as hurt as he was. They needed to cheer up somehow.

"Ne S-Syaoran-san would you like to get something to eat?"

As a joking gesture the Clone put his hand to his neck and stared in shock, causing Subaru to blush redder then a tomato.

"N-NO! I-I didn't mean that at all Syaoran-san!" The Clone chuckled and Subaru blinked suddenly, realizing the boy in one gesture had just cheered the both of them up. He smiled and took the other's arm, leading him to a nearby resteraunt. It was nearly abandoned much like the rest of the park. But then he froze..what the HELL? Judging from the Clone's sudden stifness he knew, he'd seen them too. Seishirou and the Original….in a seemingly intense make-out session. Subaru was nearly in tears and wanted to do nothing more then run. Run and keep running; maybe go to Kamui. Yes that sounded nice. Slowly he turned his back on the two and walked out, the Clone following after him.

"N-Ne Syaoran, why don't we go on the feris wheel?"

The Clone noticably blinked at this before nodding, "Sure."

So off they went, there was no line, and soon the two were on the ride. Unaware their 'boyfriends' had followed. Unaware they had gotten in the car behind them. Unaware that they were glaring daggers. It went smoothly enough; the ride. Their plan? Not so much. On their last time going up a small turbulence hit, but big enough to cause Subaru to slip from his seat and fall flat on the Clone. In a liplock.

**~Ending~**

Dead or screaming their names. Oh yes, their boyfriends were getting it once this damn ride was over. After a painful 35 seconds they were out of their cars. The Original grabbed Syaoran and dragged him; however, Subaru knew he wouldn't be in control. But it did shock him to be thrown over someone's shoulder. He started to protest but the glare Seishirou gave him..well maybe it'd be best to stay quiet.

None of the four held back their love that day – though there was pain for all of them – perhaps it worked out for the best.

**~Alternate Ending~**

Eternal and Yuuko smirked slightly before lowering their video-cameras. This was definitly going on YouTube. This is also why you NEVER leave without checking for fangirls.


End file.
